


Gunpoint

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Guns, TWoM AU, even though listing Chase is a bit of a spoiler...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day five prompt from the Whumptober prompts list.Henrik gets woken up by someone breaking into the clinic he's living in.





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my AU based around the concept of the game This War of Mine.

Henrik startled awake from his restless sleep. He lay still and listened. There, that noise again. Someone very persistently managed to shove their way past his makeshift barricade against his front door. Thankfully, he kept his overly important things here in the room he sleep in. Even so... Quietly, Henrik got up. The floor creaked slightly as he stepped to the floor. He'd been reasonably lucky and hadn't been robbed often.

Picking up a flashlight and the key to the room, Henrik made his way to the door. He waited and listened for where they could be. There was rummaging close by for a moment before they shuffled elsewhere. Carefully, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Re-locking it he peeked out of the room. They had their back to him as they riffled through a cabinet. Their movement screamed desperate. Stepping out of his room, Henrik pulled the door so that it was only cracked open. He took a breathe to calm his nerves. “Are you in need of help?”

The man spun around with a slight stagger and pointed a gun at him. Henrik pulled the door closed then lifted his arms signaling that he had no intent on fighting him. “Give me bandages. And... and painkillers.” Even in this dim lighting Henrik could tell the man looked pale. “Just-just let me take what I need.” And his stagger when he turned. “Hurry up.” He didn't seem at all confident. Just desperate and worn out. Henrik noticed his left shoulder. And hurt if the darker spot on his clothes said anything.

“You do not look well. Let me help you.” The man leaned back against the cabinet. Henrik slowly lowered his arms. “I am a doctor. Let me help.” His lips parted in thought for a second before he lowered the gun. “Good. Good, come with me,” Henrik instructed as he started in his direction. Then froze as the gun was lifted. Pointing his flashlight to the floor he turned it on. Moving it along the floor he directed towards a hallway. “We are going there,” he told him.

Henrik was wary. The man had a gun. It was difficult to tell if he was going to end up using it or not. He suspected he wasn't but to be safe he remained cautious. “...Okay.” After he took another step towards the hallway did the man lower the gun again.

Leading the way, Henrik led him to one of the rooms near the end. There were no windows, he had to rely solely on the flashlight which he set down on the counter. He motioned to the medical bed and said, “Take a seat if you don't mind.” The other man leaned against the doorframe with his right side. “Sir, if you wish medical help you will need to sit down.”

“It's... just my shoulder,” he mumbled as he finally moved out of the doorway. Henrik couldn't exactly blame him for being wary. With everything going on you didn't always know who you could trust. And he supposed his accent didn't help his case. The man grimaced at the bright light from the flashlight since, when he'd sat down, it was eye level. He turned his head away from the light.

“You will need to remove your jacket,” Henrik informed his patient. He watched as he shrugged the backpack off of his shoulder and set the gun down next to it before he wiggled his arm out of the sleeve before slowly pulling his arm from the other sleeve. Then he rested his hand on the weapon again. The man still had function in his arm, that was a good sign. Henrik paused for a moment before speaking. “How much do you care about your shirt?” He wore a short sleeve grey shirt.

“...Indifferent, I guess.”

“I will be back in a moment. Do not leave.” Henrik picked up the flashlight and left the room, leaving the man seated in the dark. When he came back, Henrik was only a little surprised to see him waiting. He set both the flashlight and the bag he carried on the counter. Opening the bag, he dug for a second before pulling out a pair of fabric scissors. “Might I ask what happened?” Henrik questioned as he stepped over to his injured side.

There was silence as Henrik started to cut the sleeve. “I saved someone from...” he paused for a second. “From, getting assaulted.” The sleeve fell open exposing his wound. “I was shot,” he mumbled.

“I see... And how is your arm? You can still move and grab things. Is it numb?” His patient gave a slight shake of the head. There was a pause, then Henrik moved over and picked up the flashlight. The next thing he said surprised them both. “You are one lucky man...”

The other man glanced over and, squinting his eyes at the light, muttered, “I don't feel lucky.”

“Well,” the doctor started as he set the flashlight back on the counter and shifted through his bag. “The bullet missed everything that could have caused permanent damage.” After a moment he handed the man a thick piece of fabric which he accepted with a look of confusion. “I will be cleaning, stitching, and bandaging your injury. If it hurts I would rather you bite on that than scream.”

“Oh...” When Henrik turned back to him he asked, “Um, is that stuff sanitary?”

“Yes. I still do have some equipment that is sanitized.”

Initially, it wasn't so bad. But once Henrik started to stitch closed his injury the man could barely keep himself still as his he clenched his teeth against the fabric the doctor gave him, letting out sharp breathes through his nose, as he tightly gripped the cushion he sat on. When the doctor was finished and started to bandage him up did the man finally start to be able to calm down. “You will need to let it heal. No heavy lifting. I do not recommend anymore outings. Not for the time being,” Henrik informed him as he finished up and moved back to the counter with his supplies.

“Thanks, doc.”

“It's Henrik. And you are welcome.” He glanced back to notice his patient moving to get up. “No, no. Where are you going?”

He looked up at him. “I need to get home.”

“You will stay here until morning. I can not let you leave in your condition. You need rest.”

Shaking his head he told him, “Stacy will worry.” Though even as he told him this he seemed a little reluctant to leave.

“Your wife?” He nodded. “I am sure she would rather have you safe and resting than leaving in the shape you are in.”

The man was quiet as he thought. Henrik turned back to taking care of his things. “I really appreciate this,” he told Henrik as he put the gun, with the safety on, back in his backpack before lowering it to the floor.

Henrik collected his equipment then turned to face his guest. “I will see you in the morning.”

“Chase.”

Offering a smile he told him, “Try to sleep well, Chase.” Then left the room leaving Chase in darkness.


End file.
